1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air purifiers and more specifically to an ozone generator with a disposable emitter cartridge, which does not require the replacement of an entire ozone generator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Ozone generator emitter cartridges fail, because high voltage transmission eventually corrodes emitter projections. However, it appears that the prior art does not teach or suggest an ozone generator with a replaceable emitter cartridge.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an ozone generator with a disposable emitter cartridge, which does not require the replacement of an entire ozone generator when the emitter cartridge fails.